


Esoteric Practice

by DoubtingRabbit, Lenticular



Series: Tenzin's Affair 'verse [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Airbending in bed, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bending (Avatar), Extramarital Affairs, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Worldbuilding through smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubtingRabbit/pseuds/DoubtingRabbit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenticular/pseuds/Lenticular
Summary: For centuries, every airbender receives a set of items with each passed milestone to maturity passed, all related to spiritual, mental and physical higiene. Tenzin has had to research tirelessly to find the origins and replicate the set, and on a politic-related retreat, decides to share the collection with Tarrlok.
Relationships: Tarrlok/Tenzin (Avatar)
Series: Tenzin's Affair 'verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869313
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Esoteric Practice

**Author's Note:**

> "Use and Spirituality of Sex Aids in Air Nomad Culture" by Tenzin, emeritus RCU (BC98)
> 
> \- Chapter 12, Crawl Into My Heart -Lenticular

The quinquennial council retreat was a rare occurrence, and something that Tenzin dreaded in his tenure.

He had several complaints about the unnecessarily lavish four-day conference, no matter how infrequent. Starting with being far away from home, not something he enjoyed. He had spent his previous two retreats scheduled in exotic and glorious locations hiding in his assigned room between the icebreakers and bonding exercises, avoiding all contact. And even those he did reluctantly.

His third retreat promised to be different. This time, Tarrlok would be in attendance. The opportunity was a rare one, and one Tenzin felt he must take advantage of when packing. The ability to vacation with his lover loomed when he placed a shoddily carved lacquered box wrapped closed in silk rope at the bottom of his bag…

But now that the council had arrived at the retreat in the countryside on Kyoshi Island for a cabinet getaway, he found himself more and more nervous about it all.

It wasn't that he didn't have the want for it. Their free time was spent with each other almost exclusively, with the other councilmembers more interested in indulging in the natural hot water springs adjacent to the resort. And, specifically, the time spent with Tarrlok between meetings was fantastic. Even better than he had imagined it could have been, with a natural flow to their conversations throughout the day turning to intimate lovemaking in the early evening. Even over the course of three days, they'd indulged in stargazing and watching fireworks, strolls on the beach, quiet courtyard chats knee-to-knee, and spent every meal (not just lunch) across from one another. And every one of the three nights thus far, Tenzin crossed the threshold of the door between their rooms and spent the night in Tarrlok's bed.

But, on the fourth (and the second-to-last day) he still hadn't mentioned the contents to Tarrlok.

Until tonight.

After supper and a little stargazing, Tenzin returned to the door that split their quarters. He held the box over his stomach as if it could protect him as he knocked on the door between them both.

The door opened quickly, as if Tarrlok paused for a breath's worth of plausible deniability, and Tenzin's stomach did a cartwheel. His welcoming smile faded into a look of mild confusion at the sight of the box in Tenzin's hands. 

"A present? You shouldn't have."

He stepped aside to let the airbender pass from his own room into Tarrlok's with an eyebrow raised. 

"No, really, Tenzin, what is that? It looks like a badger mole carved it."

"I carved it, thank you very much." Tenzin's fingers tightening around it and trying not to be annoyed. "And it's not a gift. But, I did bring it for you."

He sat on the edge of Tarrlok's bed (the bed he'd slept in the past three nights, his own bed sheets mussed for effect after morning's meditation) and settled the box in his lap. He picked open the complicated carrick bend knot that kept the thin, silky rope tight.

"Come here," Tenzin said, looking up from the overwrought knot. "I'll show you it."

Tarrlok smirked, but refrained from commenting on the quality of the carving. He settled next to Tenzin on the bed, and if nothing else, he could recognise the concentrated effort that had gone into the pure (if clumsy) simplicity of it.

"Is it an Air Nomad thing?"

"Yes, it is," he replied as he unwound the rope from the box, doubling it over and setting it between them. "You seemed quite interested in the paper I'd written on the topic, so I thought you should have a first-hand account."

That said, Tenzin flipped the box open and revealed the contents: ten compartments of varying sizes, each lined with saffron silk and containing one object.

Three of the smallest compartments along the right-hand column held carved amber bands, each no more than an inch in diameter. The next three along the bottom row held polished bulbs of black walnut in successively bigger sizes, ranging from the first slender, nobbled, and hallowed out to fit over an index finger, the second wide in the middle and tapered at both ends, and the last not much larger than an otter penguin egg and with a flared base.

Above those were two longer compartments, each of which held phallic objects; one realistic in shape, solid and made of well-polished whale-walrus ivory, the other cage-like but in the same shape and of the same material and process. The final two medium-sized boxes each held drawstring bison-yarn bags.

He cleared his throat and looked up at Tarrlok, cheeks growing darker and darker as he awaited his reaction. Tarrlok's face was a story; it started curious and amused, faded into confusion - his brows drawing together as he examined the items - shifted towards intrigue, before realisation made his eyes widen and a smile spread on his face.

"Oh," he breathed. "It's the sex toys from that research paper. You—" He looked at the lid again, at the clumsy carvings that went from squares to uneven triangles as they covered the box, then back down. "Did you make these, too?"

He reached, hesitantly, for one of the amber bands. Tenzin held the box out to him.

"Yes. I'm better in three-dimensions than I am in two."

"That is correct," Tarrlok said, so diplomatically that it became not diplomatic at all, and he turned the amber ring in his fingers. "Do I want to know what this is even for? And—"

His pale eyes fell on a rough-spun bag, and his lips pursed as he put down the ring and picked up the bag.

"It's, ah, to delay climax and extend an erection. And," Tenzin said, took the bag from Tarrlok's hand and opened it, and poured the contents into his hand. "—these are for insertion."

Three identical metallic balls, not much larger than marbles, with a smooth finish and making an almost musical sound as he rolled them clockwise and counter in his palm. With a thought, Tenzin set them to circling each other over his fingers, and the sound became clearer; the small bearings inside them filling the air with the sound like windchimes.

Tarrlok watched him juggle the balls in the air with deceptive ease, lips pursing into a slight  _ mou _ of consideration.

"Insertion? But they're all the same size. What's the point if you can't swap one for something different?"

"It's not about swapping," Tenzin replied. "When you can handle one, you use two. When you can handle two, you, well..."

He placed the balls—cool, and heavier than they looked—in the palm of Tarrlok's hand. Tarrlok's mouth opened to answer him, but nothing came out, and it closed again with an audible click of his teeth.

The waterbender stared at the three balls, wide-eyed, trying to work out the logistics and not sure what to make of the results. His ears were turning red enough to give Tenzin a run for his money. 

Meanwhile, Tenzin moved into mentor mode.

"I've not yet made a fourth one."

He removed the dildo from his collection, this much lighter than the balls, and placed it in Tarrlok's palm.

"Also for insertion." With an easy thought, Tenzin set the hard seeds inside the pocket of air to circling, then closed his eyes and concentrated to bring them up to a solid buzz.

" _ Ah, _ " said Tarrlok, his voice high-pitched. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Ah, that's... that's very cunning. How does this work?" He seemed to be weighing the two - the tinkling balls and the buzzing phallus - in his hands, unsure on which to turn his flustered attention to.

"Airbending," Tenzin said as he took the toys back and set them in their slots. A different air came over him, professor-like, as he folded his hands and smiled at Tarrlok before he offered, "Would you like to try them?"

"Am I allowed?" he said, too polite to be sincere. "Your paper made it seem very private."

"It is," Tenzin agreed. "But we are not in public."

That got a half-hidden smirk, and Tarrlok folded his hands in his lap in a mocking parody of an attentive student.

"Then yes, I would be happy to help you with your academic research, Councilman. Have you had other test subjects?"

Implicit was the question,  _ have you done this with Pema? _ and something like greed twinkled in his pale eyes.

"Myself," he answered the spoken and unspoken questions with one word. "They are primarily for personal use, after all." Tenzin couldn't help but press a kiss to Tarrlok's cheek as he selected the third ring in the box. "And this one made for you."

"Oh, how thoughtful of you," said Tarrlok, the sarcasm of his words belied by how eagerly he plucked the ring from Tenzin's fingers. "What do you get the man who has everything? A cock ring, apparently. Do you want to take notes?"

Tenzin refused the bait, instead standing and removing his outer robes and said, "Esoteric practices require that you not."

"You make a terrible academic."

"But a good teacher," he countered and placed his clothes on the desk, where they had sat the previous nights. Returning to the bed, he gestured for Tarrlok to lay back and said, "Relax. It's an important part of the process."

Tarrlok chuckled and, hooking the amber ring on his little finger, set about unbuttoning his silk vest and the shirt underneath. Meanwhile, Tenzin considered the box and what he should begin with for an opening lesson, deciding on starting simply. He plucked the finger cuff with the very phallic shape and small bubble of air inside the tip and placed it on his finger, then placed the box on the bedside table. 

When he finished he knelt by Tarrlok's side and ran the instrument down the sharp line that cut down the middle of his torso and stopped above where the hem of his trousers began. 

Whatever desire Tarrlok had to argue, and he always did, dissipated at the touch of the gadget. He bit back a smile and shrugged free of his shirt, letting it drop to the bed (not where it had sat the previous nights, but then he had a more sizable wardrobe than Tenzin and, consequently, less care) before falling back obediently. 

"And what do you call that thing?" he asked.

"A finger sleeve," Tenzin said, pressing Tarrlok back to the pillows. 

"Less creative than I thou— _ grk _ !"

His grousing cut off by the tickle of Tenzin running it back up to his chest, following the curve of his biceps—expertly carved, like the toy—and wound a lazy swirl inside the belled tip that made it buzz ever so softly. Trying to sit up against Tenzin's hold and failing. He slumped back again, regained his composure.

"I see," he said finally, his voice too level. "The name is still stupid."

"How did you ever get through university with a mouth like that?" asked Tenzin.

He didn't expect a response as he slid the tip, still buzzing, around one dark nipple and teased it hard.

"My professors were worse," Tarrlok assured him. His hands folded over his stomach in a way that wanted to be at ease, but his fingers intertwined a touch too hard, knuckles paling. "Though you should read some of my first drafts."

"Mm," said Tenzin and, because Tarrlok didn't need the distraction of coming up with a response, he drew the tip of the toy up. A swirl over the base of his throat and down again to where the trail of dark hair that started between the swoop inward of his hips. It earned him a snicker, and Tarrlok squirmed slightly. He didn’t say it tickled, but he didn't much have to. Tenzin had to keep himself in check to keep from indulging, and drew down the hem of his trousers as he slid his hand under it.

"Relax."

"Should've known this was another tantric thing," Tarrlok mumbled but didn't sound as averse as he wanted it to. Bit by bit, his muscles loosened and he melted back against the mattress. "Are your gadgets supposed to stimulate my chakras?"

"No. This is more physical than spiritual. It should be much easier for you."

"Are you saying I'm bad at meditation?" asked Tarrlok. The intent look in Tenzin's steel-gray eyes made it clear this was a comment on the beautiful cut of Tarrlok's body. And the way Tarrlok stretched himself out, showed off the lines and curves of himself, made it very clear that he knew what Tenzin had meant.

"Yes," Tenzin replied. He then ended the conversation by taking up the root of Tarrlok's semi-hardened prick, then he ran the sleeved finger down the length of it until Tarrlok's breath caught. He managed to stay still and even sent Tenzin a questioning look.

"And, as my teacher in meditation, who do you blame for that?"

"Poor practice," Tenzin said. "Now,  _ relax _ ." 

A snide comment started, "Well—" and ended with a breathy noise of shock as Tenzin slid firm fingers up along the shaft and pressed the tip of his finger to the tip of Tarrlok's cockhead. The dark flush on his high cheekbones and the way his tongue stuck between his teeth told Tenzin he was doing something well.

Tarrlok found his hips rocking up against that buzzing little gadget, but he gathered up his stubbornness to say, "Y-you have no one but yourself to blame!"

Ignoring him with the patience of a well-tested teacher, Tenzin moved down over the shifting of his sac, and lowered further still to whir against Tarrlok's perineum. Tarrlok half sat, his hand clamping onto Tenzin's arm, mouth wide, but no noise coming out. He gritted his teeth and swallowed, but still could do little more than dig his fingers into the airbender's corded muscles.

"Breathe," Tenzin said, pressing him back. 

Tarrlok obeyed without hesitation this time, and as a reward Tenzin's fingers spread open Tarrlok's ass. He teased over the entrance and back again with the toy, varying the speed of the whirling inside the tip at random.

Tarrlok forced himself to breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth. Easier, now, when Tenzin wasn't right up against the sensitive spot beneath his balls. Fingering, even with a gimmick, was an easier pleasure to handle.

"Good work," Tenzin said.

The way that Tarrlok could center himself was impressive. But it was time to challenge it. Tenzin rolled his fingers from entrance to sac, to tip of his cock, and back down again. 

"Nmf!"

Tarrlok bit his lower lip and let his head rest against Tenzin's shoulder. Even sitting awkwardly, his hips were rocking back and forth lazily on the mattress with the movements of Tenzin's hand.

"You must know how to relax, dear, I can't believe you don't," said Tenzin, kneading the whirring toy and his fingers between Tarrlok's legs. "I've seen you lounge."

"Lounging has nothing to do with,  _ hhah _ , relaxing." Tarrlok said. He raised his head and managed a knowing smirk as he leaned in and bit at Tenzin's earlobe. "And you know that 'relaxation' is the furthest thing from your mind when I  _ lounge _ ."

"Try, and with practice, it will come," Tenzin replied, but he eyed the rope coiled nearby. 

"My point is that you're a fucking tease, which is definitely not helping me relax."

"Try anyway," Tenzin said as Tarrlok rocked his hips against Tenzin's hand. He withdrew his hand and the intensity of the toy to allow Tarrlok the opportunity to catch his breath.

"You smug fucking—" Tarrlok muttered under his breath. But, it did allow him to think more clearly, kicking his pants the rest of the way off he flopped back onto the mattress, taking a deep breath. "Alright, alright ... I'm relaxing."

"A good first step," Tenzin said, his voice warm and soothing as the silky-slick lubricant spreading across his fingers and then trailing down Tarrlok's body, leaving a trail to glimmer in the low light.

"Now... work on your breathing."

Tarrlok's breathing immediately caught, however much he was trying to work on it. He raised his head to look at what Tenzin was doing; tracing two sleek fingertips over Tarrlok's cock, bringing it to half hard with his touches before slipping the amber ring round his girth.

"That won't hurt, will it? Because, I'm sorry, you can get me to go along with a lot, but I draw the line at anything worse than spanking."

Tenzin pushed him back and forced himself not to react outwardly to the idea of spanking Tarrlok. "No. It shouldn't. So long as you relax." Tenzin whispered, "Just trust me."

And that was fine; he had trusted Tenzin before. One of his hands came up to rest on the back of Tenzin's neck, tracing along where he knew the tattoo ran and melting deeper into the kiss the airbender pressed to his lips. Deeper and deeper, Tenzin’s tongue plunged, rolled over Tarrlok's and sucked the breath from his mouth, drawing the fresh mountain-ocean air through his lover's nostrils and into his own lungs.

The kiss rendered Tarrlok breathless enough that he suspected more than a little airbending of being involved, but he didn't push Tenzin away. 

Tarrlok instead sucked at Tenzin's tongue with a low moan and occupied his hands with the taut muscles of the airbender's chest. It was just past the full moon, and his fingers sensed more than Tenzin's skin, but he pushed that thought away before it became conscious. It did help that Tenzin dragged his whirring toy over Tarrlok's thighs, his cock and his entrance. At the third teasing pass of that buzzing gadget against his hole, promising so much without delivering, Tarrlok whined into Tenzin's mouth, hips rolling off the bed.

He broke off, flushed and breathing hard, saying, "Can you please—?"

He could, and he did. Tarrlok's trembling gasp became a shivering moan, his cock twitching and his hips bucking. He clutched at Tenzin, at his neck and his shoulder, and rocked against his finger and that wonderful gadget. Tenzin worked Tarrlok's ass with the knowledge of the toy's boundaries—and Tarrlok's. 

His fingers undulated inside his lover's ass, Tenzin gave him a smile and asked, "Next one?"

Tarrlok tried to say something, but all that came out was a soft whine.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Tenzin removed his fingers slowly—as torturous as it was careful—to be replaced with the second-largest plug. He re-wet Tarrlok and, as he slowly pushed the toy deeper and deeper, past the flare at the base, until it sat firmly inside his ass, Tenzin placed sucking-kisses along the line of his chakra.

A plug was not so difficult to handle compared to that infernal buzzing, even as it stretched Tarrlok opened and nestled inside him like it was carved for his ass. Maybe it was. That thought got a shivery little moan from him, but he slowly relaxed his death-grip on Tenzin's shoulders. In return, Tenzin's kisses became smoother, until he could slick his tongue over the ring of amber he had nestled down around the base of Tarrlok's swollen cock.

Tarrlok sighed, soft and leisurely, and let himself relax back into the bed. His fingers trailed over Tenzin's scalp, over the minute stubble, still too small to be visible, and traced the line of the arrow from the airbender's brow to the nape of his neck. Tenzin ignored the quiver that touch sent down his spine and sucked the head of Tarrlok's willing cock between his lips, tongue flicking over the slit and tasting the salt-water of Tarrlok's precum. He decided to move on to the next step and tapped gently at the base of the toy in the meanwhile.

"Does this one buzz too?" Tarrlok asked before he could think better of it, voice warm and husky. He shifted, trying to roll his hips upward, to thrust into Tenzin's warm mouth. Tenzin moved with him, still latched to the tip of his cock and no deeper.

A soft hum in the negative reverberated through Tarrlok's dick—with no hollow inside, it made it impossible to manipulate with airbending. But it wasn't meant to be moved. It was meant to stay still, solid and teasingly against his prostate.

He pulled back, a string of saliva glimmering in the romantically dim lights, and murmured, "You should be staying quiet." which got a soft huff of laughter.

Tarrlok pushed himself up to his elbows (which wiggled the plug pleasantly inside him;  _ interesting _ ) to smirk at Tenzin. "And how do you intend to accomplish that?"

With a huff of frustration that broke his pristine impression of a wise old mentor, Tenzin sat up and glared at Tarrlok. "I suppose I'll have to  _ make _ you?"

Tarrlok wiggled, biting back a pleased little noise and said, "Usually only your dick can do that, and I don't see that in any easy reach right now.” 

And it was true. Swearing under his breath, Tenzin quickly compared his options. Not his sex, no, he was still half dressed… but the rope he'd used to tie the box shut was still very much available.

He drew up the length of it between his hands and leaned over Tarrlok with a dark glint in his eyes and the waterbender’s smirk faded.

Tarrlok looked from the rope to Tenzin, to the rope and back again.

"You're joking," he said. "You are absolutely joking."

"Lay back," commanded Tenzin.

"You—" Tarrlok started, but stopped himself. With a petulant huff, he let himself flop back on the mattress. "Just you watch my hair."

Tenzin did as he requested and lifted up Tarrlok's heavy, warm hair as he passed the doubled-over rope behind his head and firmly across Tarrlok's lips. After tying a simple slipknot beneath heavy braids at the base of his skull, he pulled both ends out and took Tarrlok's wrists to loop them twice and then tied the final length to the headboard above them.

Sitting back to admire his work and the sight that Tarrlok made, Tenzin could hardly take the proper time to enjoy the art they created together as he thought of the next toy. He turned back to the box and selected the next size up in plugs and a band—for himself. Then, he stood and finished undressing, trying hard to focus on relaxation and not the gorgeous man laid out and eager before him.

"Mmph!" Tarrlok grunted, obviously more than a little offended as he pulled at the rope now tying his wrists as well, which had definitely not been what he agreed to... but nonetheless he wriggled his hips, and the plug inside him rolled obediently with his movement. He moaned softly around the rope and entertained himself with rocking lazily.

But Tenzin couldn't spare the attention to discipline Tarrlok. He took a calming breath, slicked a dollop of lubricant over the toy and exhaled as it slid inside his hole with a comforting familiarity of consistent use. His cock twitched as the weight of it hit home, and he eased his own amber ring down to the base of the shaft before he could no longer fit it.

Tarrlok's teeth ground into the rope, and canted his hips, getting a nice and thorough press against his prostate. In between that and the sight of Tenzin--and there was no other word for it-- _ playing _ with himself, Tarrlok was starting to enjoy himself again.

Ignoring Tarrlok's attempts to get his attention, Tenzin rejoined his lover on the bed. He ran his palm up over taught thighs, the carved muscles of his belly, the tight dark nipples, and up the side of his throat.

"Breathe," he said, coming to kneel between Tarrlok's knees. "It helps."

"Gnngh," Tarrlok replied around the rope, refusing to let himself be distracted by the fine rhythm he'd found.

If anything, the promising touches of Tenzin's broad, warm hands only made him try to rock the plug against the mattress harder. Tenzin’s hands laid a vice grip on Tarrlok's hips and stilled them, then slid them down to his thighs. No rope left, he pressed them back and ducked down again, suckling at the underside of his shaft, past the ring to tongue his sac, and then lower still to trace around the blushing ring of muscle flexing around the toy. (He couldn't help but clench down a bit himself, to feel the same pleasure that Tarrlok did.)

Tarrlok huffed out a breath that was half frustration, half a moan, straining against Tenzin's hands on principle if nothing else. Still, the slickness of Tenzin's lips and tongue made his squirming less severe than it might have been. Tenzin took advantage, bending Tarrlok's legs at the knee and pressing them back to pull the plug from him—if he couldn't behave on his own…

Tarrlok pulled on his restraints and scowled at Tenzin when the plug slid out and left him feeling empty and bereft.

Hovering back over Tarrlok, Tenzin pressed a hard kiss over the rope and, without looking, he put the plug on the nightstand and selected the solid, phallic toy. 

Its weight in his hands, strong but with thin walls around the hollow center and a set of sandalwood beads inside,  _ click-clack _ ed softly as he fixed the tip to replace the previous plug. Before pressing any deeper, he swirled his thumb about the base and set the beads to whirling within and a soft hum escaped Tarrlok. His eyes fluttering shut for a brief moment, he stopped his half-hearted struggling, and relaxed back into the give of the mattress.

"There we are," said Tenzin beneath his breath, pleased with the results.

Then, he focused and spun the beads inside faster, rattling against each other enough to make the outer shell vibrate. Tarrlok purred in response, his teeth relaxing their hold on the rope—this was good; this was all the good bits of the buzzing gadget Tenzin had used, but with a much more promising shape. His ass eagerly swallowed down around the toy, and Tenzin took a little pride in how well he'd prepared Tarrlok. It meant he could take advantage of the several speeds he had attained with his own practice, from dust devil, to hurricane, to typhoon.

He bent the air within the toy into tornado mode and Tarrlok's eyes flew open.

His hips jerked upwards, at least as much as Tenzin's hand allowed, and his cock twitched, swollen around the amber ring. Tenzin did not relent, only pushed it deeper and kept the speed high. Not the most extreme power, but a strength he was comfortable with. Tarrlok whimpered, moving what little he could, riding against the sweetly buzzing shaft pressing deeper into his ass. His breath was coming faster, and his hands curled around the rope tying them to the headboard. 

Something was building, the stirrings of a climax that seemed to have very little to do with his dick, and he set to chasing it, clenching down around the toy… and still, Tenzin refused to relinquish control. He drove it deeper, taking down the vibration to a soft hum.

Tarrlok whined and kicked his legs petulantly, sending Tenzin a narrow - if thoroughly flushed - glare. And Tenzin ignored it, keeping the buzzing low as he pushed it to the base of the toy. Tarrlok nearly kneed him in the head in his irritation, but the low buzz did also seem to have an effect.

The waterbender relented, slumping back and waiting, but he refused to look happy about it. But it seemed to satisfy Tenzin as he raised the level of intensity in the toy as he pulled it out of him ever so slowly.

"Gnngh," Tarrlok said, eyes falling shut and head dropping back. The hum and vibration moving slowly against his prostate and the flushed muscles of his hole seemed to reverberate pleasantly up and down his spine, and there was the promise of a strange internal climax again, rattling in the pit of his stomach.

This time, Tenzin moderated the speed of the toy but milked Tarrlok's prostate with abandon.

The noise muffled around the rope was low and throaty, and Tarrlok's fingers curled into the carved wooden struts of the headboard. This was good and new and interesting, and his body rose in a lazy arch off the bed to meet it.

That was the reaction that Tenzin wanted, and he pushed the beads to whirl at an almost violent speed, no tempo, for a moment. Tarrlok's body jerked, his breath catching, and he rolled his hips tightly, trying to fuck himself on the toy. His teeth bit down so hard on the rope that his jaw ached, but he needed it to ground him.

And he'd need it all the more as Tenzin kept a sharp eye on Tarrlok's expression, he drove the toy in waves, up and down in strength, as he rocked it against his prostate. Watching his lover grind and move against the assault had his teeth on edge and his sex throbbing against his own toys, but his blue-grey eyes turned to dark steel as he focused entirely on Tarrlok and his pleasure.

A soft, whimpery moan, and Tarrlok's eyes rolled back, his knuckles turning pale as he clutched at the headboard. He clenched down around the buzzing toy, driving another long moan from him, and his cock strained, angry and swollen. Tenzin was not a cruel man, and he ran the tip of the index finger on his free hand up the length of Tarrlok's shaft and swirled around the crown, the motion driving the toy into a new, higher speed.

Tarrlok's hips rolled with a needy desperation as he rocked back onto the toy with a choked noise. He'd have strands of silk in his teeth after this, he thought, in the part of him that could still think. Then, there was no spot left for thought as Tenzin pressed against his prostate and milked it for all it was worth.

"Go on," Tenzin said, soft but intense through gritted teeth.

So Tarrlok did, writhing and pulling hard enough on the headboard that it creaked in protest. He was aware of the trickle of come from his cock; everything else was focused down around the buzzing shaft in his ass, the pleasure pulsing as it pressed in  _ just right _ and made the world blank out.

But Tenzin was not quite done with him yet. 

He lowered the strength of his bending, but did not stop drawing in and out of Tarrlok with a measured, almost slow pace. Tarrlok rode it still, his hips rolling against Tenzin's teasing. A soft pleading noise escaped around the rope, and he half-opened his eyes, dark with lust, to give the airbender a reproachful look. Tenzin hushed him with a soft tut and focused on driving the stilled toy in shallow thrusts as fast as he could manage. With his free hand, he palmed over Tarrlok's cockhead torturously and massaged the shaft above where it strained against the amber ring.

The pleading became a wordless whimper, and Tarrlok rocked forcefully up against Tenzin's hand as he clenched around the slippery toy. Another whimper, this one more demanding, and he came inches from kicking the airbender in the head.

Tenzin took it as a sign to move along, selecting and sliding the cage down over his own throbbing cock. He held back a quavering moan as the cool, solid bars slid down his swollen shaft, drew back his foreskin, and slid the crown of his cock into its compartment just as it locked into place with the matching ring at the base. He withdrew the buzzing teasing toy from Tarrlok's ass, stilled it, tossed it behind them. 

Then, he re-focused his energy along the new toy, groaning in the back of his throat as he set his dick to Tarrlok’s hole and set them both alight with a buzzing, coupled with deep, heavy thrusts of his hips. And... he'd always thought it very fitting that it was the Water Chakra through which he connected most intimately with Tarrlok.

Tarrlok wasn't sure of the new device being pushed into him until he heard Tenzin moan, felt Tenzin's thrusts in the shifting of the mattress, and for a moment his lust-addled mind thought,  _ how did he make his dick vibrate? _

The throb of each rib as Tenzin pistoned in and out of him reverberated up his spine and it took the sum total of Tenzin's daily—and lifetime—training to keep his focus.

His body stayed unwavering as he kneaded and pressed into Tarrlok, folding back his thighs, trapping his half-hard and spent cock pulsing between their bellies, and devoured him with a kiss over the bar of silk rope between them.

Tarrlok’s fingers clenching hard around the slats in the headboard, he pressed up against the kiss, teeth grinding at the fine silk as if he could bite it in two. It was all he could do, trapped by Tenzin's weight and the force of his thrusts, and  _ that _ thought made his toes curl with a sudden burst of pleasure.

"Yes," said Tenzin, didn't allow the moment to pass him by and ground out, "I'm going to make you come again, one more time, now," against his lover's ear before he growled and set the cage that separated Tarrlok's clenching heat from his own desperate hardness to vibrating at the highest strength he'd dared. Railing him so deep as to make him suffer, he then whispered with infinite gentleness and patience,

"And there's not a thing can you can do about it, Tarrlok."

Tarrlok’s glare undercut the flush of his cheeks, his eyes dark with arousal and his back arched as he tried to meet each tooth-grindingly deep thrust head-on. Head falling back in the pillow, his breath coming in short, harsh huffs through his nose and around the rope, he clenched around the vibrating  _ thing _ in his ass, and that made pleasure jolt through him again, hard enough to rip a muffled sob from his throat.

"And just think," Tenzin continued, his own grip on his breathing never failing, but his tone turning fierce, "there are more toys to try."

Tarrlok's first thought was those cunning metal balls Tenzin had juggled in his hand. His second was that what remained of their retreat was bound to be the most interesting political expenditure he was liable to experience.

His third thought was, roughly,  _ oh, Full Moon, I'm going to come— _

He arched hard, rocking up against Tenzin, head thrown back and a long, whimpering moan escaping around the rope. The energy in the air, in the tautness of Tarrlok's spine, of the rush of breath between them that coiled around their bodies as his lover's body clamped down around his cock like a constrictor, crushing the breath from Tenzin's lungs as he joined Tarrlok in climax.

Tarrlok trembled, his hands twisting in the ropes, fingers tangling with the silk as the orgasm ebbed again in waves. 

Slowly, surely, he became aware that his hair-beads were digging into his back and that a trail of drool had traced the path of the rope down his cheek.

"Gnngh," he grunted, disgusted.

Burning, throbbing, achingly slowly, Tenzin drew out of his body, his hips halting as each rib stretched Tarrlok as he pulled it past what was sure to be a bruised and sensitized ring of muscle, and took a deep gasp of breath when he fell free. He removed the toys from them both, clearing them from the bed for a later cleaning, and undid the knots still holding Tarrlok in place. Then, he attempted to get a smile from him as he took it from between Tarrlok's sharp white teeth with a soft,

"There we go, dear. I won't even say I told you so."

Tarrlok suppressed the smile he did, in fact, want to make by stretching his jaw out and gritting his teeth.

"Smugness isn't very enlightened," he said in a way that wanted to be tart, but hampered by the roughness of his voice.

He stretched out his legs and rubbed his wrists, before reaching for Tenzin. He said, "But don't worry, Sifu; I'm too worn-out to yell at you until tomorrow."


End file.
